What Lies Beneath
by Phoenix lord of rebirth
Summary: When Azmuth takes away Ben's watch a god decides to give him a mission to travel the multiverse with Albedo. Will they save it all in time or fail along the way? Only time will tell.


**Phoenix: Hey guys.**

 **V.C.: What's my line again? Oh right welcome.**

 **Phoenix: New story just for the fun of it.**

 **V.C.: Please go check out the most recent chapter of Salazar to check out our challenge for you all.**

 **Phoenix: Quote of the day is:**

" **Make us whole"**

 **-Nicole Brennan-Dead Space.**

 **V.C.: WE DO NOT OWN BEN TEN IF WE DID IT WOULD BE DIFFERENT. We also don't own any other content.**

 **Chapter 1: New Watches, New Beginnings.:**

Ben was scared Azmuth had just taken his watch. He had been toying with it trying to unlock a new form because he was bored when it had entered self-destruct mode. Azmuth showed up and had deemed him unworthy of the watch. Five minutes later while he was sitting in his room he saw a flash of light come from behind him and turned to see a tall muscular man with a mohawk and glowing red eyes. "Here's Ares." the man said. "Who are you and how did you get in my house?" Ben asked. "As I just said I am Ares god of all things violent and gruesome. As for how I got here God of All Things Violent and Gruesome." Ares said. "That didn't explain my question at all." Ben said aggravated. "Anyway I'm here to give you this." Ares pulled out a red watch with a square face which actually told time. Ares pushed a button and a hologram of a creature Ben had never seen before appeared. "A new omnitrix." Ben said in awe. "No the Alphatrix my own personal creation." Ares stated proudly. "What does it do?" Ben asked. "Well alongside the Ultimate function it has two other functions which I have labeled the Angel and Demon functions. The Angel function is a possibility for how they may look in a utopian future. The Demon function is a distant post apocalyptic future. And possibly the greatest function it tells time!" Ares shouted. "Well with an offer like that I simply can't say no." Ben said jokingly. With that Ben grabbed the watch and it attached itself to his wrist. "I warn you this comes with a catch." Ares said. "Why is there always a catch?" Ben groaned. Ares chuckled and said "I simply ask that you work with the one named Albedo and help me restore the multiverse." "Fine, but he better not try anything." Ben said.

 **Later with Albedo:**

Albedo was sitting in his lab working on a way to turn galvan again. Suddenly he saw a flash of light come from behind him and turned to see a tall muscular man with a mohawk and glowing red eyes. "Hello I'm Mars" the man said. "How did you get in my home?" Albedo asked. "I flashed in." Mars said. "That didn't explain my question at all." Albedo said aggravated. "Anyway I'm here to give you this." Mars pulled out a cobalt blue watch with a round face plate. Mars pushed a button and a hologram of a creature albedo had never seen before appeared. "A new omnitrix." Albedo said in awe. "No the Megatrix why do people keep asking that." Mars stated in a huff. "What does it do?" Albedo asked. "Well alongside the Ultimate function it has one other function which I have labeled the Mega function it is basically just further in the future from the ultimate function." Mars said. "Well with an offer like that I simply can't refuse." Albedo said. With that he grabbed the watch and it attached itself to his wrist. "I warn you this comes with a catch." Mars said. "Why is there always a catch?" Albedo groaned. Mars chuckled and said "I simply ask that you work with the one named Ben Tennyson and help me restore the multiverse." "Fine, but he better not try anything." Albedo said.

 **Five minutes later:**

Ben was laying on his bed thinking about how he would find Albedo when his phone rang with a message from an unknown number the message said " _It's Albedo meet me at Mr. Smoothies._ " Ben shrugged and grabbed his car keys. When he got to Mr. Smoothies he saw Albedo eating chilli fries. Ben walked up to him and said "Alright I'm here what do you want?" "Well Tennyson I was instructed to work with you to fix the multiverse." Albedo said. "Well how do we do that?" Ben said. "I can answer that." said Ares/Mars. "Alright start talking." Albedo said. "Well it's simple i send you to a different part of the multiverse and you help them solve whatever problem there is." Ares/Mars said. Then the two were sucked into a portal and appeared on a grassy hill under a tree in a place called Amity Park. Albedo looked around and said in an angry voice "My Chilli Fries." Suddenly a small portal appeared and Albedo's chilli fries landed on his lap. "Thank you." he said to the sky.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
